A is For
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Companion piece to my oneshot Alphabet Soup, in which my OC Gen writes a list about Remus using the letters of the alphabet. This is several short chapters all showing those words. 7th year.
1. Addicted

Title: A is For...

Summary: Companion piece to my oneshot Alphabet Soup, in which my OC Gen writes a list about Remus using the letters of the alphabet. This is several short chapters all showing those words. 7th year.

**Note: It seems like it's been ages since I wrote a Marauders fic. In truth I think it's been two months. I miss it. And I've finally been thinking about them, so I will start off with this and hopefully finish it soon.**

**I have several fics that I never finished and might never do. Some, like Every Little Thing, I want to redo. But this is more stress release. And hopefully not too stalker-y! :P**

**I hope you all enjoy, and of course you might want to check out Alphabet Soup. Let's hope my HP writing and my OCs aren't rusty!**

Chapter 1: Addicted

_Before she had even realized what she had written, Gen had already written the words "A is for' on her parchment. She glanced back up again, this time smiling._

_'Addicted. I feel as though I am addicted to you. Being away from you, I feel as though I go through withdrawal.'_

Gwendolyn Moore sighed faintly, clutching a few borrowed books from the library to her chest. While she did need these books, she had also gone to the library in hopes of seeing her favorite sandy-haired Gryffindor.

No such luck. With another sigh she shut her eyes and walked the familiar walk to Gryffindor Tower.

Shutting her eyes turned out to be either a very smart or very dumb move, depending on who was considering it. She bumped right into the person she so wanted to see in the library.

"Remus!" she said, her cheeks burning pink. "I'm sorry, I really am. I should have watched where I was going."

Grabbing her books that were nearly slipping from her arms, Remus Lupin straightened them and handed them back to her. Then he placed a hand on her arm.

"It's fine." He smiled a sweet smile. "You didn't hurt anything. Just be careful next time, OK?" he asked.

She nodded, looking away so he wouldn't notice the pink on her cheeks becoming more and more pinker as his hand lingered on her arm.

What seemed to be too fast for her, he removed his hand and said something about going to the library. She nodded and heard rather than watched him walk off. Making sure no one was in the hall to observe, she inhaled the faint scent of his cologne before leaning against the wall in bliss.


	2. Brown

A is For...

**I am using a list of brown hair colors without reference here for this chapter so I'm hoping I'm getting all these colors right. If not I apologize to any and all brunettes.**

**And yeah I don't know where Gen gets her knowledge of hair colors either! Ha, ha!**

Chapter 2: Brown

_B is for Brown. I don't think I have ever seen such a wonderful shade of brown until I saw your hair._

Gen sat in the Gryffindor stands at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch as a match went on. Usually she would be one of the ones up in the air playing but as it was Hufflepuff against Slytherin she was content in her seat.

And knowing the outcome of this match before it happened, she was focusing on something other than the match.

Directly in front of her sat Remus. And for what seemed like the millionth time in the years she had gone to Hogwarts she was trying to figure out the exact shade of Remus's hair.

'It can't be cinnaberry, amber copper, or Egyptian plum.' she decided in her head. 'I don't see any red in it at all.'

Cocking her head she put a finger to her chin trying to figure it out in the sunlight, which was much more helpful than the dim lights of candles and the occasional wandlight.

'It can't be a cocoa infusion, mahogany, chocolate velvet, or any of those darker colors. Mmm, these hair color names are kind of making me hungry.'

"Gen are you paying attention to the match?"

Sitting next to her was her dear friend Lily Evans. Gen stared at her as her words sunk in.

"You're paying attention to Quidditch?" Gen asked, looking astonished. "I thought you hated Quidditch with a fiery burning passion."

Lily rolled her eyes at her. "Actually I was making sure you knew who you would be playing against."

Gen shook her head. "Slytherin will win. No offense to any Hufflepuff out there but they don't stand a chance. Much less against those cheating Slytherins."

In front of the two witches James Potter turned around and gave Gen the thumbs up in agreement. Remus, too, turned and said, "Sad but you're exactly right Gwendolyn."

Gen waited for them to turn back around before going about her thoughts. 'Tweed? No I don't think so. Maybe a natural caramel? Possibly... Tawny breeze? Honestly, who thinks of these names? Where they hungry and half drunk?'

A loud cheer erupted from the Slytherin stands. It seemed they had won. The rest of the students began to file out of the stands, including Remus.

'Oh well.' Gen thought as she and Lily got to their feet to fight their way back to their Common Room. 'Maybe Remus's hair color is one of a kind.'


	3. Concerned

A is For...

**Note: Thank you for the nice little reviews. I'm hoping to finish this soon but not like tomorrow. It's just short, get me back in the game eh? But it's fun and I'm glad people are enjoying it.**

Chapter 3: Concerned

_C is for'... Here Gen paused. What was 'C' for anyway?_

_Her eyebrows nearly meeting, she continued to write._

_'Concerned. Why must you always be in the Hospital Wing? Why must you always look so ill?_

Gen sighed softly as she sat in the Common Room late one evening. It was one of those days. One of those days in which Remus was missing classes because he was in the Hospital Wing.

Sitting with her chin in her hand she tried to figure out the reason for him being there. More often than not she heard the excuse that the Slytherins had pulled something. Remus was much too clever to fall for their little tricks, especially as often as he was in the Hospital Wing.

And yet, the professors did not seem to be concerned for him. They ignored his absences as though they expected them.

Sighing again she caught sight of James and Sirius heading towards their Common Room. Jumping from her chair so fast that it nearly toppled onto a small girl, she hurried across the room and grabbed James's hand as he stepped onto the the staircase.

"James can you please answer something for me?"

Exchanging a glance with Sirius he nodded. "Sure."

"Why is Remus always in the Hospital Wing?" James and Sirius exchanged another look, this time a more serious look.

"Sorry Gen," Sirius said, "can't share that one with you."

She looked to James who nodded in agreement with Sirius. Throwing her arms up in a defeated manner, she said, "You did just promise you'd tell me."

"We can't. We truly cannot tell you. Marauder's honor and whatnot."

Turning away from them and grumbling about "Marauder gits" Gen returned to her seat to alternate between mumbling curses at James Potter and Sirius Black and worrying.


	4. Dreadful

A is For...

**Note: I hope C, D, and E, don't seem all the same. I'm going to try to make sure they aren't.**

Chapter 4: Dreadful

_D is for Dreadful, which goes along with Concerned. You always look so dreadful, so ill, and so tired. And scared_

Sitting in one of the back desks in her History of Magic class, Gen could only shake her head. A few seats in front of her and one to her left sat Remus, scribbling away on his notes.

He just looked awful. It wasn't the state of his robes or or any other material thing. It was HIM.

His hair was lank and hung in his eyes and he was rather pale. He even looked drawn. But she did catch him smiling at something James had said to him.

'I hope that means he's not feeling as bad as he looks.' Gen thought. Then she scowled. That was a mean thing to think.

'I wonder if he even goes to the Hospital Wing. He sure looks like he could use it.'

Biting her lip she tried to tune into what Professor Binns was saying but she really could not focus.

So caught up in her thoughts she did not realize it was nearly time for lunch until Remus stopped at her desk and knocked on it to get her attention.

"Are you going to lunch or are you going to stay in here all day?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

Flustered, Gen gathered her books and said,"I really have to learn to pay attention I suppose. Yeah I'll go to lunch. Anything's better than sitting in here all day!"

Remus's smile widened for a second. It was on the tip of her tongue to suggest he go to the Hospital Wing but she bit back. After all, he was ACTING like Remus though he did not look well. It might have been out of line for her to suggest it. She just hoped he'd look like his old self soon enough.


	5. Exhausted

A is For...

**Notes: I hope I can be forgiven for the delay. Thanks to my stupid cat I injured my left arm and it's been a pain to type. I will get E up today and try to get F up soon shortly. If I don't get F up tonight I will get it up tomorrow. Thanks!**

Chapter 5: Exhausted

_E is simply for Exhausted. Do you even sleep at night?_

The library was quiet save for the scratching of a few quills and the shuffling of book pages. Several seventh years were seated in the library, working on essays or studying. Gen scratched her cheek with her quill, ignoring the light blue ink she got on her face.

Hearing a yawn, she glanced up. Sure enough it was Remus, who looked like he was about ready to use his book as a pillow.

She shook her head. 'I should ask James if he ever sleeps.' she thought. But seeing as how James would not even tell her if anything was the matter with Remus she doubted he would answer her question.

She glanced up from her book again, this time studying Remus. There were dark circles under his eyes, indicating lack of sleep. Slowly she nodded to herself. Perhaps she could suggest he go to bed instead of finishing homework?

'No!' she told herself. 'You are not his mother, or his girlfriend, so it is not your place to worry!' After a silence in her head, she mentally sighed. 'But you are his friend...'

Summoning her courage, Gen got up from her seat and crossed over to Remus, lightly tapping him on the shoulder. "You look tired." she whispered. "Maybe you should go to bed?"

Remus looked up confused. Then he smiled faintly. "I will after I finish this essay. Thanks for the concern Gwendolyn."

Gen smiled as well. "No problem. We have to look out for each other right?"

"Right." As she turned to walk back to her seat, he softly called, "Oh, Gwendolyn?"

Turning back to face him, she made a soft "hmm?" sound and cocked her head curiously.

"You have a bit of ink, on your face."


	6. Friends

A is For...

**I like the idea of having some funny bits in here, and not just serious or romantic or creepy! I hope that's not a problem.**

Chapter 6: Friends

_F is for Friends. Along with the other boys, you and I have become close friends. And that means the world to me. _

There was a chill in the air as the majority of the Hogwarts students ate their breakfast and readied themselves to go to Hogsmeade. Five Gryffindors were sitting at the end of their table, waiting for James to finish his breakfast.

"Hogsmeade isn't going to go anywhere." he told Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Gen.

"But we will if you don't hurry." Lily told him.

"Fine."

Getting to his feet the five of them headed toward the door along with several classmates.

Looking around, Remus noticed a missing member of their party. "Where's Peter at?" he asked James, who had swiped a couple pieces of toast and was busy stuffing them in his mouth.

"Oh McGonagall caught him this morning," Sirius began innocently, "really, Peter should know better than to try to nick Ginger Newts from her study."

The girls looked surprised for a moment but then both of them started to giggle. "Poor Peter," Lily said as they wedged through a crowd of Hufflepuffs at the door, "perhaps we should get him some while we're in Honeyduke's?"

"Oh I don't think he'll want anymore after McGonagall had her say!" James said with a laugh. His laughter was contagious and soon the five friends entered the village, still sharing in James's laugher.


	7. Giggle

A is For...

**I'm glad this is being enjoyed. Thanks guys. :)**

Chapter 7: Giggles

_G is for Giggles. Despite my moods, almost anything you say makes me giggle. I am rather surprised that my giggles have not given away my feelings for you! _

Her mood sullen, Gen dragged herself towards Gryffindor Tower, her bag laying heavily on her shoulders. Exhaling, she blew a strand of black hair off her face. It just bounced back.

So she sighed.

"Gwendolyn?"

Turning, she glanced back. Remus had appeared from behind a hidden passage that was covered by a tapestry of a witch mending the animal skin garment of a troll.

"Hey." she said with another sigh.

Remus raised an eyebrow as he fell in step with her. "Anything wrong?" he asked. "That I can help with?"

She merely shook her head. Then she scowled as he smiled.

"Are you sure?" he teasingly asked. "If you need it, I could try to make you laugh. I'm not as good as Sirius or James at that but I can give it a hearty try."

Feeling a smile tugging at her lips she shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but I can handle it." He seemed so sincere that she felt her mood lightening.

"Ah let's see here... what's that joke James was telling Peter the other night..." Remus said, ignoring her as she shook her head. "There was a witch, a troll, a goblin, and a Kneazle I believe..." he trailed off as he noticed Gen was trying to stifle her giggles.

"I'm sorry," she said between giggles, "but it's just how you're saying this."

Remus looked at her in confusion then he smiled. "So I haven't even got to say the joke?"

Shaking with silent giggles she shook her head. Remus let out a sigh of relief and together they headed to the Common Room.


	8. Happy

A is For...

**Notes: I admit I pretty much neglected this! I'm so sorry! I've been working on the Neopets Altador Cup which is over with in four days so I will be back to working on this soon! I also want to do a fic which really delves into why Greyback is always going after Gen. I know I do that a good bit but I never really went into why I don't think.**

Chapter 8: Happy

_H is for Happy. Though I would love to see you happy, you know you make me happy._

The sun was beginning to set on the wizarding village of Hogsmeade but Gen was in the middle of the sweet shop, Honeyduke's, bouncing on the spot. She was trying to decide whether or not she should buy up some chocolates and sweets for Remus, who she did not see with James, Sirius, and Peter while exploring the village.

'Maybe they brought him some...' she thought. 'Maybe I'll come off too strong if I buy him some. But then everyone loves chocolates, Remus especially!'

Deciding that one could never have enough chocolates, she immediately gathered as much chocolate as she could carry to the cashier.

From the second she left the shop she was feeling a tad queasy. 'I could keep this for myself. He won't want it, I know he won't.'

Those thoughts continued all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Gen spotted Remus sitting in a chair near the windows.

Taking a deep breath, she made a decision. 'If he likes this and is happy about it, I'll be happy.'

Squaring her shoulders she made her way to the windows. She tapped Remus on the shoulder and as he turned she held out the bag of sweets.

"Here," she said, feeling a flush creep up her cheeks, "since you didn't get to go to the village for whatever reason. I figured since you love chocolates and such, well you would want some."

Remus looked at her, then took the bag, a genuine smile breaking across his face. "Thank you Gwendolyn. Sirius and James swear they buy me some when I can't go, but funny how it never makes it back to the castle."

The two shared a laugh as Gen's nervous feelings vanished.


	9. Idiotic

A is For

**Notes: I hadn't realized how sugary sweet that last chapter was. Gave me a toothache! :P**

Chapter 9: Idiotic

_I is for' The sound of cheering made Gen jump. But it was only because Peter had cleared another deck of the cards without any of them blowing up in his face. He reached for the new deck Sirius was offering him._

_'Idiotic! You have such idiotic and immature friends! Though I won't hold it against you._

The hall in front of the Prefects' bathroom was a wreck. It was covered in suds of all colors and thickness, from thick white foam to thin, watery, pink bubbles. The mingled scents were enough to knock out several first years.

And four teenage boys stood in the hall, covered in foam.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore stood staring at the boys, while Filch, the caretaker, stood lurking behind them, wheezing excitely.

After losing a round 100 points from Gryffindor, the Marauders were sent to clear the hall without magic.

"Why did you do this James?" Remus asked, his head swimming in the lavender, lilac, vanilla, and whatever other fumes there were floating about the hall. He strode over to a nearby window and opened it.

Several subjects of the paintings aligning the hall squeaked in agreement. A surly looking monk coughed up several bubbles as he wheezed at the four boys.

"I think the question is why do you get mixed up in their nonsense?"

Remus glanced behind him and saw Gen standing there, hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Because their my mates of course." Remus said with a faint smile.

"Well blowing up the Prefects' bathroom isn't a very good idea to get caught up in."

"Well, in my defense Gen, Snivvy was in there and..." James trailed off as Gen shot him a withering look.

"Why do you allow them to get you into trouble?" she demanded.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. He merely shook his head and grabbed one of the mops Filch had brought. As he mopped he avoided her gaze. Gen finally threw her arms up in the air in defeat, muttering something that sounded like "Idiots!"


	10. Jealousy

A is For...

**There is just something a bit wrong about blowing up a bathroom!**

Chapter 10: Jealousy

_J is for Jealousy. I admit, I do feel jealous of you ignoring me for others. Though you do have no obligation for me. _

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

Gen glanced behind her. Smiling from his table in the library was Remus. Gen smiled back at him as she grabbed her book. "Guess Pince is not doing her job properly huh?" she asked as she brushed dust off the cover.

"No, it doesn't seem that way."

She stood at the shelves a bit longer, thumbing through the books, looking for one she needed. Maybe Remus had taken it. Turning back to the table, she said, "Hey, Remus?"

But at that time she heard James call, "Hey Moony!"

Gen stood there, mouth open in the middle of her sentence, as Remus turned his attention to James, who plopped down in the chair next to him.

'I should have snagged that seat!' Gen thought, shutting her mouth and glaring at James, who seemed to sense her glare. He turned behind him, waved to her, and then went back to badgering Remus about that night's Potions essay.

Gen made to stamp her foot in frustration but stopped herself. Instead she clutched her book to her chest and thought, "Bloody James Potter, always getting in the way! What a git! And yet Remus always, always, ALWAYS pays him mind. Wonder why?'

When it became apparent that she would not be getting Remus's attention, she huffed off towards Madame Pince to check out the book she held.

After the book was assigned to her, she huffed out of the library, slamming the door behind her. As she trudged down the hall, she slipped the card that stated the dates of check out and of return into the card. Her anger and jealousy gone, she shut it slowly.

'Maybe one day I can get his attention. Yeah, right...' All there was left to do was to drag her feet towards Gryffindor Tower and her stack of homework.


	11. Kneazle

A is For...

**I'm either going to finish this soon or work on that Greyback fic while I do this one. Which one would you guys prefer, since I made you all wait during the Altador Cup?**

Chapter 11: Kneazle

_K is for... K is for... Kneazle. I should see about getting you one. I adore how your eyes light up when you talk about James's pet Kneazle.' _

"Hey James, how's your Kneazle?"

James paused as he tugged his regular robes over his head. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was changing after a long practice.

Escaping from his robes, James glanced at Gen before shoving his glasses back on his face. "My Kneazle?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gen said, then quickly added, "you haven't talked about him lately. Why don't you ever bring him?"

"Peter doesn't get along very well with Figaro." James said with a happy smile. "Why the questioning?" he asked again.

Gen shrugged and bundled up her dirty scarlet Quidditch robes. "No reason."

"I think you DO have reason."

She grabbed her broom and sighed. "OK, I just wondered why you never bring him to school. It seems Remus is really happy when he talks about your Kneazle and I think that, what did you call him, Figaro? I think he could really be helpful to Remus."

James smiled. "Ah, even Kneazles make you think of Remus!"

"Shush!"

James grinned as he got to his feet. He grabbed his broom and headed to the door. "Coming?" he asked, holding it open.

"Fine." she mumbled. As they strolled towards the castle, she blurted another question. "Would Remus like a Kneazle?"

James started to laugh. "Moony would love a Kneazle but his mum's allergic."

"Really?" Gen asked, looking at James out the corner of her eye. "I didn't know that. Of course I don't know much about his family." she murmured.

"You'll learn."

Gen merely sighed. There went her Christmas idea!


	12. Love

A is For...

**Note: I'm going to try to get a few chapters of this up, will be having surgery on my arm next week so not sure how typing will be for a few days. I added my facebook to my profile if anyone wants to keep up with me and add me as a friend.**

Chapter 12: Love

_'L is for many things. I imagine the one to fit here would be Love. Of course, I have not admitted that to you. Would you even care? _

"Hey Gen?"

Gen glanced up at the sound of her name. James grinned innocently at her. "What do you want James?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask a question..." he began innocently.

"Like?" Gen asked, not feeling in the mood for playing games. She had an essay to complete by tomorrow and she had not even started it. As he smiled as sweetly as James Potter could smile, which never meant a good thing, she began to root around in her bag for parchment, a quill, and ink.

"When are you going to tell Moony you love him?"

"What?!" she asked, her voice coming out in a sharp hiss.

"You heard me. By the look on your face you don't want me to repeat what I said."

Making many faces as she tugged some parchment from under a book, thankfully without ripping it, Gen said, "I'm not telling him. It's not a big deal."

Shoving some books out of the chair next to her, James plopped down. "Sure it is. I think he needs to know, don't you?"

Gen's cheeks burning, she hissed, "No! And if you tell him, James Potter, I will tell Lily to never date you again!"

James looked hurt. "Why Gwendolyn, I am wounded by your words! I'm off!" he said dramatically, hopping out of his chair and taking a few steps towards the boys' staircase. He paused and said, "You really should tell him you know."

And then he had to duck as a large heavy book went flying his way and crashed into the wall behind him.


	13. Moony

A is For...

**Note: Having that surgery tomorrow. Figured I needed to try to squeeze this out of myself before I have it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Moony

_M is for Moony. A charming, yet somewhat odd, nickname. It seems to suit you. Though I cannot find any reason for that. _

Gen glanced up as she heard laughter. It was rather late in the evening and she was trying to finish her essay for Potions, which was due the next morning. She found it a bit hard to concentrate however, due to James, Sirius, Peter, and even Remus cutting up and laughing as though they had no homework to do at all.

"Nice one, Moony." she heard James say.

She cocked her head. Hearing Remus being called 'Moony' was nothing new. Neither was trying to figure out its meaning.

"I'm going to have to ask him one day." Muttering to herself, she returned to her essay.

As she got engrossed in her essay it became easier to ignore those four boys. Until she saw a hand wave in front of her face.

She blinked and glanced up. Remus smiled shyly at her. "Sorry to disturb you Gwendolyn, but you shouldn't stay up working on that."

As she looked around the Common Room she realized that most everyone else had gone to bed.

"Got to finish it," she muttered. She dipped her quill in her ink and then looked up at him again. "Remus, where did the nickname Moony come from?"

It had seemed as though he was waiting for her to say something. But that was obviously not what he was expecting. Shaking his head slowly, he muttered, "I'll have to tell you one day. Maybe."

She nodded absently. "Well, good night." she muttered. "Maybe I'll be able to catch a quick nap if I ever finish this." she added with a tiny smile.

He smiled back and murmured a good night as well.

When she heard his footsteps on the stairs, she exhaled loudly. "Well, I can't say I didn't ask, even if I didn't really get an answer."


	14. Nervous

A is For...

**Note: So my arm isn't exactly healed but I got good news on it. I'm just waiting for these butterfly bandages to come off.**

Chapter 14: Nervous

_N is for Nervous. I think we both are around each other. The number of things we have dropped! The number of times we have stammered and looked away nervously! _

Drawing the hangings of her bed shut, Gen settled down under the covers. Outside the windows of the girls' dorm it was storming, windy, and just downright terrible weather. She snuggled further under her blankets, trying to find a warm spot.

As her mind drifted back to the events of the day, her cheeks burned slightly. But not enough to warm her.

She had been heading back to Gryffindor Tower after Quidditch practice. She had bumped into Remus, who seemed to not want to catch her eye. As they had looked at each other, both had turned away, blushing slightly.

Of course it had not been the first time. That had happened often in these later years of their schooling.

Then she scowled. It had not happened for a long while. What had caused him to suddenly become nervous around her again? To blush?

And then it hit her. "James!" she whispered, her voice covered by the howling winds. "If he's told Remus I love him I'll -- !"

A loud clap of thunder cut her off. Sighing and trying to find the spot she had burrowed into on her bed again, Gen grumbled to herself. If James had told she would have to deal with him after this weather ended. Knocking him off his broom would be a great punishment!


End file.
